


Рисуя цветными карандашами

by Die_9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Зарисовки, Учебные заведение, Художники, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_9/pseuds/Die_9
Summary: Может не поздно еще раскаяться?





	1. Первый вздох.

Вдох. Выдох. Считай до пяти.

Один.

Наша команда была. Просто была. Мы были молоды и глупы, а так же надеялись, что удача и дальше будет улыбаться нам. Юные. Больше и не скажешь. Наша команда — одна из лучших в городе. Всё что мы умели делать — это рисовать.

Академия искусств имени святого Патрика принимала всех и каждого, кто только умел держать в руке правильно кисть. Все мы были готовы творить шедевры, которые помогут расширить сознание человека. Это был такой далёкий три тысячи восемьдесят седьмой, когда еще никто не знал, что же происходит за стенами барьера А-83[1]. Дикая и необузданная природа поглощала всё больше территорий и манила всех желающих. Правительство старалось держать всех под своим контролем, не выпуская за пределы «спасательного круга», где вас ожидало всё что угодно. Неизвестность. Бездна.

Только переступил порог Академии, где, как я думал, меня ожидало блестящее будущее. Она была необычная: внешне — это было просто небольшое трёхэтажное здание с огромными панорамными окнами, которые выходили на прекрасный сад, а внутри — это было просто огромное помещение, где на каждом углу висели полотна, нарисованные студентами как удачные, так и не очень. Прогуливаясь по второму этажу, я заметил необычную картину: всего лишь рисунок неба и такого странного домика, но что-то заставило меня смотреть и смотреть на него. Закат на картине был настолько реалистичен, что хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его, а солнце устало опускалось вниз, окрашивая все пространство от фиолетово-розового до алого. Дом был настолько простым, что таких вы можете увидеть в старых книгах по истории.

Пока я засмотрелся на картину, кто-то подошёл ко мне сзади и схватил за руку. От испуга с моего рта невольно вырвался негромкий выкрик. А приятный мелодичный женский смех раздался сзади. Я обернулся и увидел такую хрупкую девчушку, а её тонкие плечи подрагивали, длинные чёрные волосы, а лёгкое платьице смотрелось на ней так нелепо и смешно, что прям хорошо.

Её смех всё еще стоял у меня в ушах. Сейчас я могу сказать, что похож он на звон колокольчиков. Она была тем, что изменило меня и моё мировоззрение.

Девушка стояла и улыбалась. Спрашивала у меня глупые вопросы, предпочитая игнорировать мои возмущения. Она говорила так быстро, будто пела, а зелёные глаза отдавали мягким светом, будто делясь своим теплом.

Она была очень глупой, в тоже время.

Джейк, а именно так звали моего друга, подошёл в самый неподходящий момент, когда девчушка уже успела ускользнуть, будто её никогда и не было. Я бы сказал, что она была просто вымыслом, полётом моей бурной фантазии художника, если бы в воздухе все еще можно уловить слабые нотки её дешёвого парфюма. Парень просто потащил меня за локоть в другую сторону, попутно что-то рассказывая о том, что же меня ждёт.


	2. Второй Вздох.

Два.

Ночное небо прекрасно. Мириады звёзд сияют настолько ярко, что порой мне трудно на них смотреть — глаза непривычно болят, а холодный зимний воздух не дает уснуть. Прошло полгода с того момента, как я начал учиться в Академии. Около меня сидела та девушка, с которой я повстречался в коридорах храма науки. Маис была второкурсницей и не от мира сего. Дорогой читатель, ты не подумай, что я влюблён в неё или ещё чего. Она для меня, как младшая сестра, которой мне не хватало. Пусть это и парадоксально, я бы сказал иронично.

Небо. Джейк предложил просто нарушить комендантский час ради забавы, ведь юность — это пора опрометчивых поступков и бунта. Корпус общежития хорошо охранялся, а за людьми искусства всегда вёлся надзор, но они и зарабатывали огромные деньги. Этот мир поменялся и потерял давно свои краски.

Охранник тихонько спал на вахте, а наша троица старалась не издавать лишних звуков, чтобы пройти на улицу к ап-бордам[2]. Когда мы на четвереньках ползли к выходу, то Маис нужно было чихнуть настолько громко, чтобы эхо отбилось от ближайших пустых белых стен. Страж порядка проснулся от такого звукового удара и подпрыгнул на своем кресле. Он начал сонно оглядывать помещение, но никого увидеть не смог. Мужчина чертыхнулся и вновь уснул, только его голова коснулась кресла.

Нам ужасно повезло, что этот охранник устал и хотел поспать. Лучше не попадаться на глаза. Никому.

К нашему счастью, никаких неприятных эксцессов не произошло. Металлический корпус ап-борда неприятно покалывал в руке, а мои щеки пылали от бега. Стащить ап-борды, убежать от трёх натренированных ОДО[3] и скрыться от погони — я еще никогда в жизни не делал ничего подобного. В нашем мире есть только одно правило: «Слушайся и покоряйся». Либо тебя уничтожали на месте, без суда и следствия, либо ты слепо следовал тому, что написано. Еще тогда, до встречи с Маис я понимал, что задыхаюсь, глотаю пыль, давлюсь ею, но с напускной радостью продолжаю убивать себя и дальше. Медленно вдыхаю затхлый и грязный воздух, забивая свои легкие этим до отказа, а они горят, причиняя невыносимую боль. Будто ты болен на силикоз. Метафорически, конечно. Об этом рассказывала Маис.

Маис смеется, как и Джейк, а я только и мог, что смотреть на их счастье. Но времени было у нас немного. Всего каких-то жалких пять часов.

Ап-борд парит над земле. Мне страшно, ведь это было первый раз, когда я делал что-то такое. Безбашенное. Сумасшедшее. Нелегальное. Запретное. Ноги трясутся, не слушаются. Маис и Джейк уже уверенно стоят на этой доске, они не улетают, а терпеливо ждут меня. Пока я приму решение.

Вдох. Сделать такой шаг — это точка невозврата, остаться здесь — станет тем грузом, что будет постоянно тянуть на самое дно. Только в комнате я был решителен и уверен, что смогу, а на деле… на деле оказался полным трусом!

Ап-борд почти соприкасается с землей, когда одна нога оказалась на гладкой поверхности доски. Она замигала причудливыми голубыми огоньками, которые были слишком уж заметными издалека. Его ногу обвили стальные тиски, которые должны зафиксировать и не дать упасть во время полёта. Маис кричала какие-то ободряющие вещи, позабыв об опасности. Глупая, глупая девчушка!

Поставить вторую ногу на заветный ап-борд было легче, а холодные тиски удерживали меня от падения. Я не слишком умел управлять этой чертовой штуковиной! Перед тем, как подняться на несколько сантиметров вверх, я падал и вставал. Ребята терпеливо дожидались меня.

Холодный ночной воздух неприятно бил по лицу, а небольшие веточки огромного дуба царапали нежную кожу моего лица. Как результат, вся шея и правая щека были усыпаны небольшими красными отметинами на бледной коже. Джейкоб выдает тупую шутку о любовнице. Он вычитал ее где-то среди запрещенных книг в тайной библиотеке Академии. Единственное, что бы мне хотелось сказать: падать на стеллажи — это не самая лучшая идея, когда вы готовитесь к экзамену.

Когда перед вами простилается огромное поле, покрытое белым снегом, то хочется прыгнуть вниз, оказаться в этим мягком холодном одеяло. Маис все равно и со всей скорости врезается в эту белую массу. Следом за ней падает и Джейк. Он вопит, как только оказывается на земле и выплевывает попавшийся снег. Девушка смеется, пока мой друг старается подняться. Только я один не хотел оказаться внизу. Что-то подсказывало мне — лучше не стоит. Поэтому я оказался караульным. Эта зона находилась под запретом только на бумаге, но на самом деле некоторые родители приводили сюда своих детей, когда охрана смотрела на всю это сквозь пальцы.

Что-то холодное, скользкое и мокрое оказалось у меня за шиворот. От этого по всему телу у пробежались мурашки, я потерял контроль над ап-бордом и благополучно грохнулся в огромный сугроб, приготовленный друзьями. В четыре руки они стали закапывать меня, приговаривая при этом то ли какую-то песню, то ли какой-то стих на староанглийском. Попытка подняться была в корне пересечена в тот момент, когда крепкие руки удерживали меня, а черноволосая бестия только продолжала свои махинации. Глупые, глупые Маис и Джейк.

Я все-таки успокоился и больше не дергался, после того, как Маис накидала на мое туловище огромную кучу снега. Она постоянно бурчала под нос, иногда с ее милого ротика вылетали бранные слова, которые уже никто и не использовал в речи, пока девчушка старалась сделать идеальную снежную талию. Джейком же принялся за мои прекрасные белоснежные волосы. Потом Маис резко остановилась и внимательно осмотрела свои труды. Затихла. Ее тоненькая ручка лежала поверх «талии», поглаживая ее, а взгляд устремлен на меня. Джейк тоже перестал копошиться. Мы прекрасно знали, что Маис была недовольна, к тому же у нее частенько случались «приступы», после которых мы прятались по углам нашей общей комнаты. Либо под кровать. Кто куда успел. Они всегда были разными и случались неожиданно. Вот и сейчас я, задерживая дыхания, стараюсь не шевелиться и слиться с окружением. Закрываю глаза и готовлюсь к худшему. Жмурюсь, боюсь открыть их и посмотреть. Время застыло, как и мы, а Маис… она ничего не делала, смотрела пустым взглядом вокруг и стояла на месте. Джейк смог сориентироваться быстрее меня — парень хватает девушку за холодную бледную руку и уводит к тому месту, где мы бросили наши ап-борды. Через пятнадцать минут в полном молчании наша троица покидает заснеженное поле. До рассвета остался какой-то жалкий час.


End file.
